Zutto
by Selphie Kinneas
Summary: SOS... Sora would forget her when he went on his adventure. Would the Keyblade master ever see her again? A blessing and gift, that will last forever. A tale without an end. The story of the creation of a heartless. OneShot


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Disney, SquareSoft (Square Einx), or Kingdom Hearts… T-T why?

This idea just kind of came to me while I was playing the game… probably the sixth time I have played it but still! Inspiration arrived and I just felt the urge to write and share it. It's a bit plot less but most One-shots are.

Selphie Kinneas Presents 

_A Kingdom Hearts One-Shot_

_Zutto_

"_Forever" _

I coughed horribly into a tissue as a rubbed my tears off my cheek. I didn't enjoy crying nor was it intentional. Though every time I came for my treatment I'd sob in the shadows thinking of the solid stiff truth.

The Island doctor was always busy on days such as these. Since doctors were few in number on our particular area of islands, each one was a long agenda of patients. I coughed louder trying with all strength not to let my mother hear the smeared crocodile tears. I was grateful since my mother was up at the front speaking with a nurse.

Then, I saw him. He was a rather short lean teenager probably my age of fourteen. He wore such bright yellow shoes that were nearly doubled the size of his feet and had baggy jean shorts with small chains attached everywhere. What intrigued me was the chains all had crowns. For a moment I dazed off into a land of royalty but shook my head and returned to reality at once.

Behind him was a thin lady that I assumed was his mother, most everyone if you weren't a responsible adult you'd avoid doctor appointments as much as possible. The boy looked irritated as his mother beckoned him to sit. Rows of patients crowded the area and he seemed to just find one seat, the one neighboring mine.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" He asked bluntly with a kind smile.

My eyes were squinted and face tired from not being able to sleep but a forced a grin and nodded. The boy winked as he sat. His clothes were rather unique and not regular islander clothing. He wore a rather thick black and white T-shirt going a bit over the baggy red overall shorts that came a little past his knees. His chains clanked together and jingled softly as I admired the chain rung around his neck. They were silver iron links all meeting in the center to one very large three pointed crown.

He looked my way with his hand placed behind his head whistling. "Uh, I'm Sora." He greeted as he stuck out a hand. I was surprised he even cared to talk to a limp girl like me that was off color and looked unnoticeable but replied in a friendly way.

"Oh, May." I said. Sora's eyes were such a brilliant blue I saw the ocean clearly. His hair was unusually spiked and he was extremely thin for a boy.

"That's pretty." He laughed. I laughed along for the fun of it. "So, why are you here, May?" He asked out of the blue. I looked around the room and bit my lip,

"Nothing. Just those silly checkups my mom makes me get." I lied.

"Same here, but I'm going on a trip in a few days so I need to be in good health." Sora explained stressing the word trip. Stress or not I wanted to know more.

"A trip? To where?" I asked enthralled. Sora smiled as though he'd planned my curiosity from the beginning.

"To other worlds, my friends Riku, Kairi and me."

My eyes bulged as I digested the magnificent thought, "To other worlds, how wonderful!" I gasped. Sora nodded as he explained further.

"You see, we're building this raft. It's almost done and provisions we've started on too. We're not completely finished but we're getting there. Once we're out there we'll see what's really out there."

"I wonder what other worlds are like." I spoke softly, "I've never left Destiny Islands exempt once when traveled across the ocean for a day to Babylon Islands. It's a lot bigger there, but it's not a different world."

"I've never been to the other islands. My family just never had a reason." Sora shrugged. I turned my head hiding my jealousy.

"I wish… I wish I could travel to other worlds too." I sighed.

"Maybe, one day you can." Sora said cheerfully.

_If only, I could. _I truly wanted to fall back to tears but I held strong and changed the subject to his chains. "There so pretty. I adore crowns." I told him. He chuckled when he heard this.

"No one ever said that, well this way you'll always know when you see a bunch of crowns… it's Sora!"

My mother came towards me and quietly explained the doctor was ready for me. I bade farewell to Sora and thanked him for a nice conversation. And that I thought would be the last I ever saw of him.

o o o o

I never told anyone, that in reality of things… I was dieing. My life span wasn't expected to reach even my age now. My mother and father were so precautious with me, I rarely ever left the house only for the monthly reminder of death to the doctor's for my treatment.

I thought for sure I'd have a peaceful death on my bed surrounded by my mother's tears. But that night my mother kept looking out the window telling me a storm was approaching. The world too was mourning for me.

"Can we just close the shutters?" I asked, I was trying to get some sleep but my mother kept opening the blinds for lighting to shine through. It's not exactly how one intends to fall asleep.

"May, please relax. Just rest your head, I'm not bothering you." My mother said peevishly.

"That's what you think." I murmured.

A huge crash came from a distance. My mother turned to the door immediately and rushed through it. She screamed as my father shouted. I threw myself out of bed and out of my room. The walls, the floors, everything was blackening. Shadows had covered all surfaces… and it did something unnatural. They came out. My mother screamed more as the shadows came and scratched her hard. My father ran to her and as he reached her the creature stabbed him in the back. A crystal like heart was in the creature's hand and his body dissolved.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed till my voice went hoarse. My mother's eyes were filled with tears.

"MAY RUN!" She wept as the creature did the same to her as it did my father. I lost my breath and leapt out the front door, the creatures close behind. I heard screams and cry throughout the island.

The docks were infested with those who tried to flee and the merciless creatures taking them. I cried and weakly ran into the water. I know I wasn't strong, but that island… I know there was another one Destiny Islands was a group of Islands I just had to get to another one. I began splashing through the shallow bank. I felt a harsh grasp at my ankle.

The creatures had caught up with me and kept hurting me, and soon it raised its hand. I looked with fearful eyes. "NO!" I yelped… it was too late. Like the rest of our world, I was gone.

o o o o

_I want life, I want a heart. _

My beady little yellow eyes burst open as I felt from my empty chest a kind of a sensor. My eyes closed again as I disappeared into thin air. The sensor led me and once it stopped I opened the eyes to see a person. An ordinary person with average clothes walked home from work

_Give me your heart. Allow me your existence. _

I looked down and noticed I was flying. I felt surges of lighting energy zooming my body. As I quietly became visible again I saw my reflection through a cleaned glass window. My body was only a foot long draped in dark yellow with what looked like a wizard's hat. The name "yellow opera" echoed endlessly within my empty part of my chest.

I eyed the person carefully using my agility to speed up and pass him. Once I confronted him I used lighting attacks that shot out of me and stroked him. I was pun and he was large therefore making it a long battle for me and fro him a gallant run for his life.

Though, through his efforts it was useless my bolt struck him and from his body released a heart. I sucked the heart feeling the greatness of life in me.

_I must have darkness, more dark hearts._

I spent my days and my sleepless nights following my censor and other group's censors to find hearts. The darkness filled me bringing me strength. I was small yet I survived what I believed to be weeks. Humanity… such a weak thing it was.

_Join the ever-lasting darkness in Kingdom Hearts._

Kingdom Hearts was a land with incredible ebony surroundings that monsters like I stayed in peace when not prowling for dark hearts. I felt very secure exempt further through the abyss was light, strong light that continued forever. We were merely its shadows. The light would grow stronger each day. That was where the light in people's hearts were sent…

A sudden thought whizzed through my mind and raced out the next moment. _Why wasn't I in the lighted area? _

Terror struck and news of an unstoppable light was to conquer us. The largest of the monsters took over and grasped groups of heartless as their party. We then were sent to separate worlds to find this light and kill it.

The light wielded a devastating weapon, the Keyblade master. Our bosses were in charge of sensing him and then sending us after him. The world I went to was small with long nights. It was separated into three sections. At one point we took over the entire city. Hearts were plentiful and the Keyblade master was in the world some place.

My leader was a large iron clad by the title Guard Armor. It was said that there were dark hearted people behind us controlling everything and everyone. I believed it were so since even my leader had taken orders from someone. It wasn't another monster though. My territory was guarded with several other yellow operas on the rooftops of homes.

The Keyblade master had secured the first district and was rest in the part of the city where I was. I felt the light, the uncomfortable shine that all of us could feel.

I was almost sure we'd never see the Keyblade master. Our leader was taken down by him and returned again fully recovered. But one faithful day someone came rushing across the tiles of the roof.

As all the others around me we appeared ready to fight. Two other creatures accompanied him as he unsheathed it… the key we all feared.

_Kill the Keyblade master………_

I strutted in place while my electric energy pumped and released. I went him over the head as he slashed and killed two other operas. He paid no mind to the attack as he fought with a few red nocturnes that had come. In anger I zoomed high in the air and repeated my attack.

Soon it was just his companions by his side and me. He leapt to attack and he successfully hit. In fear I flew off the roof causing him to fall. With his free hand he grabbed the edge of the roof with the other holding the hideous key.

_Destroy the bringer of light… kill him_

As I came closer to the ground more monsters joined me. We flew over his head as he hung helplessly.

"SOWA!" On comrade called as he swung a hammer rod and whizzed an amount of ice that murdered the new comers. The Keyblade master gripped the edged and jumped back onto the roof. Desperately I disappeared knowing I couldn't kill him.

o o o o

The Guard Armor was killed for the second and last time. When he was brought down I seized a chanced to escape. I sent myself under the rule of a sinister man, so the rumors were true.

The man took our group to a desert city and ordered us to find the keyhole. Every monster searched with no avail. After being in the world for a few days I was set in a cave with groups of other monsters.

We were in the most obvious place, the Keyblade master had to see us. I found him walking toward me and appeared to fight him. His companions came for me, but I didn't let them win. I hovered so high and shocked all three of them. The Keyblade master went for the larger enemies, once they were done he had been weakened slightly. I descended to fight.

He swung toward me and I flipped knowing another strike and I was… gone. I dodged the attacks until a trap from the cave wall pushed him. We were on a narrow bridge and he held on to the edge dearly as his companions fell down the darkness. He looked at me with azure pupils, I halted attacks and watched the eyes. They were brave and confident, he didn't fear me.

The eyes darted into mine as he let go and fell. A shadow came from behind me. "Jafar… will not like that you let him escape." He hissed.

"I didn't let him! The stupid booby traps made him!" I snapped back. The shadow shrugged and l disappeared.

o o o o

The next chance I got I traveled to yet another world. This world… was cold and tasteless. There was nothing but destruction and more monsters like me. I had become stronger, I'd kill him for sure now.

He came, indeed he did. As usual his companions came for me first but I ran away until the Keyblade master was ready for me. I came and gave him many sparks.

I flew fast so he didn't hit me. I gave him his third attack. He shook his head and looked me straight in the eye, I was charging for another attack when he raised his Keyblade and struck me, what I saw last was a silver crown around his neck… one name came into my mind "Sora."

That wasn't the first time I had been destroyed, people had killed me, but this time I didn't wake. When I woke I was in light… endless warming light. It was peace I never had. I was expecting to… regenerate as I did.

People killed me, their weapons, other Heartless, but this key?

NO! It couldn't be possible. That key couldn't have been the reason. I recalled where I had just been, a place full of vortexes leading me to shadows and pictures of other worlds. I became confused when other thoughts came into my head, thoughts of a clean simple island. The ocean blue water, a doctor, two people with familiar faces that were smiling at me…

A thunderstorm that swallowed those memories…

I came to a place of light, I had limbs and memories of life flooded in me. _The door of light has opened, for once hearts that have died shall rest in peace and hearts swallowed by the heartless shall return. _I smiled, I was going to return to those memories, but I didn't. I stayed in the comfortable light, my heart hadn't only been swallowed it had died.

I was no longer that horrid creature though, I is in endless light were other freed hearts were. I heard a click and I could see a place where the light ended. The doors had been closed. I was saddened, what of Sora? Tears fell down my bodiless cheeks as I looked to where the click had been heard. Will anyone join us in this light? That shadow, I didn't want it to exist.

But, even so thank you oh Keyblade master… Sora. Thanks to you, I can live in light, forever. Mighty Sora, use that weapon well, open those doors again so others may join us, and one day you can too,

Forever…

_(Zutto)_

**THE BEGINNING**

**Is this truly the end? Surely not, so long as the Keyblade master's heart is pure, he'll fight to open the doors to light, forever. So it's not the end, it's the beginning. After all, our worlds still remain separate. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was my one-shot "Zutto" based off of Ansem's reports. I tried following them as well as I could. My Kingdom Hearts one-shot tend not to be liked, T-T even though I like the game sooooo much! Waaaaaa!

I blame the fact it's not done! And I don't want to try to predict what will happen! I enjoy it enough already. So all that's left to write is the stories within the story, right? Actually I used to have a continuation from the game called "Oathkeeper". Want to hear something funny? I predicted one of the worlds that'd be in there, and I WAS RIGHT! After looking deeper into "The Chain Of Memories" I realized the plot was totally off. It's okay I'll wait till the saga is over.

READ AND REVIEW, hey! Hey where do you think you're going! COME BAAAAAAAACK!


End file.
